This invention relates to a unipolar dynamoelectric machine having a divided housing and provided with variable resistance control of machine current. The invention is related to that described in the inventor's concurrently filed, commonly assigned patent application, Ser. No. 863,100 entitled, "A Unipolar Dynamoelectric Machine With variable Resistance Control". The unipolar machines described in this and the above-mentioned patent application are sometimes referred to as homopolar machines and may be used as either generators or motors.
Unipolar or homopolar dynamoelectric machines are low-voltage, high-current devices that offer high power density per unit volume or unit weight at high efficiency.